


Cooking Advice to Cook Safely at Home.

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Cooking advice. Feel free to ask if you have questions or requests.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my readers, Cecilia-Egg here. I’ve been thinking about COVID19 (Corona Virus) a lot lately, especially since it’s hit where I live several weeks ago. Now it’s a ghost town outside and the shelves are bare. I have been fortunate enough to have some work but not much. However, my job and vacant grocery stores got me thinking about the situation, more at home.
> 
> Cooking, that is.
> 
> I see it on youtube, lots of cooking advice channels. So here, I’m willing to offer my knowledge and do the same for people who can’t load videos at home or have a limited network. A way to cook with the family and do so safely! Under cooking certain raw foods, such as meats, can cause illnesses as well. And for some people who live with people that have compromised immune systems or are elderly, undercooked or unsafe food is not an option.
> 
> Please feel free to ask away and I’ll answer as soon as I can.

A few starting tips for now when cooking at home:

  1. Wash and sanitize working areas, knives, tools, and cutting boards when working with raw meat before putting anything else on the surface. This prevents cross-contamination and the spread of food borne illness.
  2. When cooking raw meats, cook them to the proper internal temperature to kill all bacteria that could be in the meat and cause food borne illness. When temping food, put the thermometer in the thickest part and ensure the temperature holds for 15 seconds.



135 F (57 C) - Fruits, grains, legumes, and vegetables, for immediate consumption.

145 F (63 C) - Seafood, shellfish, whole cuts of beef, veal, lamb and pork. Temperatures on a roast or larger cut should reach minimum for 4 minutes.

155 F (68 C) - Ground beef, pork, fish, lamb, and veal.

165 F (74 C) - Whole and ground poultry. Chicken, duck, quail, pigeon, etc. Stuffed or injected meats.

*Eggs*

145 F (63 C) for 15 seconds or until whites are firm. Egg dishes should be cooked to 155 F (68 C). Uncooked dishes should use pasteurized eggs **_only_** _!_

  1. Do not thaw anything at room temperature, 70 F ( C). Properly thaw in: the microwave and then cook, overnight in the fridge, with running water in the sink (able for water to drain away), or as part of the cooking process.
  2. Water boils at 212 F (100 C). To get water to boil faster, add salt and cover. Adding salt raises the boiling point, while covering the pot seals in the steam and heat.



When boiling without a lid, to stop the water from boiling over, put a wooden spoon/or tool across the top of the pot.

  1. When reheating food, make sure it hits 165 F (74 C) for 15 seconds to be safe and kill all bacteria.
  2. Keep in mind FAT TOM. Food, Acidity, Temperature, Time, Oxygen, and Moisture.



These six conditions lead to rapid bacteria growth in foods. Removing two factors stops the rapid bacterial reproduction. The only two you can truly control are Time and Temperature. Keep raw and cooked foods out of the temperature danger zone, 41 F to 135 F (5 C to 57 C).

  1. Throw out spoiled, contaminated, or moldy food. Moldy cheese, however, can be saved if you cut 1 inch to 1.5 inches (2.5 cm to 3.5 cm) into the cheese away from the mold. Discard the moldy portion and store the remaining cheese properly.
  2. To calibrate a thermometer, first make a cup of ice water (50% Ice, 50% Water). Allow it to sit for a moment, then stick the thermometer in. It should read 32 F (0 C) if properly calibrated. If not, use a small wrench or pair of pliers to twist the nut below the face to make the needle touch 32 F (0 C). Now the thermometer is accurate for use.




	2. Oven Roasted Vegtables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delicious a simple way to get more vegetables in your diet. This can make certain vegetables sweeter, like carrots, or suppress bitter flavors, such as if fennel. This is also a great way to make homemade baked fries.

Ingredients:

Olive Oil

Salt and Pepper*

Desired Vegetables, washed thoroughly and chopped into equal pieces

Miscellaneous Items:

Steel or Metal bowl, you can use other bowls, but metal makes tossing easier

Tin Foil

Sheet Pan

*Feel free to tack on additional spices you favor

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bake at 350 F () in a still oven.

Let’s get started:

  1. Once the vegetables are washed and chopped, place them in the bowl.
  2. Drizzle Olive Oil over the vegetables, tossing them entirely.
  3. Season the vegetables generously with salt and pepper. Toss again, making sure the seasoning covers the vegetables.
  4. Use the tin foil to cover the sheet pan, this makes clean up easier. Once covered, lay the seasoned and oiled vegetables over the tin foil in an even layer. This promotes even cooking.
  5. Cook until vegetables are fork tender (meaning a fork will pass through easily with little to no resistance) or caramelized (patches of dark brown to black colorization).
  6. Let vegetables cool slightly before eating.




	3. Cream Scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet to have while locked in. Please note, this recipe is not mine but rather one I learned while in school. I do my recipes by weight for better accuracy. The ounces conversion provided is less accurate than the grams. Results may vary.

Ingredients:

All-Purpose Flour - 340 grams (12 ounces)

Granulated Sugar - 35 grams (1.5 ounces)

Baking Powder - 15 grams (.5 ounces)

Salt - ½ tsp

Cream - 335 grams (12 ounces)

Honey - 50 grams (2 ounces)

Nuts, dried fruit, chocolate chips (What you want in the scones. It’s up to you) - 150 grams maximum

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

This formula yields 8 scones, cut from a one 8-inch circle. Bake at 375 F () in a still oven.

Let’s get started:

  1. Combine the flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt. Whisk or sift together by hand.



  1. Add the nuts, dried fruit, etc. to incorporate.



  1. Whisk cream and honey together in a separated bowl.



  1. Add cream mixture to dry ingredients and mix until the dough just comes together.



  1. Flatten the dough into an 8-inch cake ring mold, or press into shape by hand.



  1. Remove the ring, if used, and cut the circle into eight even wedges. Place wedges onto a sheet pan lined with parchment paper. **DO _NOT_ USE WAX PAPER, YOU WILL RUIN THE PAN!**



  1. Brush wedges with cream and sprinkle sugar over the top.



  1. Bake for 15 to 17 minutes or until golden brown. Bake thoroughly, as a toothpick should be able to go in the scones and come out clean. Eat once cool, or store for several days in a plastic bag or airtight container.



*Please note, this recipe can be done with a standing mixer or by hand.*


End file.
